Lords of Malibu 2 Revised
by lilmickey2008
Summary: His secrets are out. He is on the run. Now Miley has to find her friend to make things right. But after everything she finds out about Michael, she still has one big surprise in store...
1. Missing in Action

**AN: Well this is the remake of the other Lords of Malibu that I did. This will pick up right where the first redid version end. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Missing in Action**

Melody knew that something was wrong. Michael was not at school the next day, and now she was really worried about him. He was not 100% in his mind, but he was a good guy nonetheless. That didn't matter, because the kids at Seaview High were now aware of the fact that he killed someone back in St. Louis. Melody somehow knew that Jake Ryan was behind this, and he will be dealt with sometime in the future, but what is going to happen before then? Doesn't matter, Melody just needs to know that Michael is alright.

Melody walked up to her front door, and was about to unlock it when she was aware that it was already unlocked. Carefully, she nudged the door open, and saw that her living room was in total disarray. Things were thrown all over, and the TV was off the hinges and on the ground broken. Everything was torn up and damaged, but she knew that either Michael caused this, or he finally lost it, and was in deep trouble.

With nothing left to lose, she ran across the street to Robby Ray's house.

* * *

><p>Robby Ray was nearly scared out of his shoes when he heard frantic knocking on his front door, he hurried over, and when he opened the door, Melody nearly knocked him over getting inside. He shut the door, and looked back to Melody with a look of concern on his face.<p>

"Melody? What's wrong?" Robby Ray asked her. Melody took a deep breath and began to tell him what happened.

"I went home, and the house was literally in shambles. Someone tore up the house pretty good over there, and to make matters worse, Michael is gone. I don't know where he is!" Melody said, crying hysterically.

"Was he at school today?" Robby Ray asked her.

"No, he left early because someone told everyone that he killed someone." Melody said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I know about that." Robby Ray said in a smooth tone of voice. "Charles told me all about that, and I know what really happened. Don't take this the wrong way, but Michael wouldn't run off because of that alone, someone said something to him, and that ran him off."

"Wait, Michael said that he was going to talk to Miley." Melody said. Her frightened look turned to one of pure rage.

"That bitch." Melody said, clenching her fists.

"Whoa, calm down, we don't know for sure that she said anything to him." Robby Ray said. "Wait until she gets back home from school, and see what she is going to say."

"Fine, but when she says the wrong thing, I am going to beat her ass." Melody cursed at her former friend.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that Miley would have the nerve to say those things to me. I mean, what did I ever do to her to warrant those hurtful words about me. I am not a saint, and I was brought up in a world full of violence, and murder. My powers are the only thing keeping me alive, and I am wondering what I should do about being kicked out of my old city. Forget this, I am heading back home...<em>

* * *

><p>Charles drove up to his house, and saw the police standing outside of it, and the minute that he did, he knew that something has happened to Michael. He climbed out of his car, and rushed over to the policeman that was in charge, and he told him that they were investigating a break in, and someone trashing the place. Charles knew that Michael must have finally lost it, so he figured that when Michael snapped, he took it out on the house.<p>

Seeing as how it was going to be a while before he got into his house, Charles went across the street with Robby Ray to try and find his little brother.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what do we do?" Robby Ray asked him.<p>

"Well, the best thing to do is to try and find him." Charles said. "He is able to survive on his own, but in his current state of mind, that might be the worst thing for anyone at this time."

"Charles, where did Michael say he was going when you talked to him?" Robby Ray asked him.

"He told me that he was heading home." Melody said. "I thought that it meant that he was staying there, but now..."

"St. Louis, you don't think that he is heading out there, do you?" Robby Ray asked the two of them.

"Most likely. He is heading out there, and out to his sister's place." Charles said with an irritated moan. "She is going to rip into me when she finds out what happened to him."

"Well, good luck with that." Robby Ray said, earning a glare from his friend.

"Really, though, what am I going to do now? I want to know where he is, but I can't exactly leave and to go and find him right now, can I?" Charles asked.

"Calm down. What we are going to do is gather ourselves, and then we are going to find out the best way to find Michael." Robby Ray said. "He is a smart kid, so he will be fine on his own."

"I hope so." Charles said. " I hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Man, I could sit here for the rest of my life. I never should have left this town. MY town.<em>

Michael found himself sitting on the top of the St. Louis Arch. Not inside, literally sitting on top of the Arch. Needless to say, Michael missed being in this city. The days were hot, but the nights were cool and comfortable. Michael quietly floated over to the nearby Busch Stadium, and was able to see where he saw the once great St. Louis Rams play their games. Like themselves, Michael has fallen on hard times, but they were going to get better, Michael was going to stay in his own personal hell for the rest of his life.

"Better get out of here." Michael said. With that note, Michael flew off into the distance, trying to figure out his next move, the later of which could really wait.

He was just glad to be back in his real home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the sequel has been started. Don't worry about Jake Ryan though, he is going to get dealt with next time. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. What He Has Become

**AN: After a little break, I decided to continue this story. From where we last left off, let's see what is going to happen now, shall we?**

**Chapter Two: What He Has Become**

Melody was absolutely fuming. She really wanted to belt that son of a bitch Jake Ryan, and that is exactly what she was on her way to do. She heard that he was going to a restaurant with Miley and her friends. Perfect. She was going to nail them all at the same time. She knew what she was going to do, and she didn't care what they were going to do, and if that bastard tried to run, he was not going to get far.

Melody entered the restaurant where they were sitting, and saw Miley sitting there, talking to Jake Ryan. Melody forced a smile on her face, and walked over there to join the two of them.

"Why hello. I hope that I am interrupting something between you two." Melody said taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked her.

"You wait your turn. I am talking to the asshole here." Melody said, holding up a hand to Miley's face while keeping her eyes on Jake.

"See, my brother was ran off from Malibu because someone posted some half story about him." Melody said. Jake was going to say something, but Melody cut him off. "I know it was you, Jake. The fact of the matter is this, you both said something to him that set him off, and now he is gone. One of two things is going to happen here, I deal with you, or he does. Trust me, you will be glad that it was me."

"I didn't reveal nothing that was already out there." Jake finally admitted, getting a look of shock from Miley. "What I revealed needed to be known, and it was going to be out in the public eventually."

"Well, to that I have to say this." Melody said. She casually picked up a glass, and smashed it against his head. He toppled to the floor, holding his head.

"You." Melody said coldly. "I will wait for you at home."

Miley could only watch as Melody walked out to the restaurant, as if nothing was going to happen or has happened.

* * *

><p>The second that Miley, Lilly, and Oliver entered Miley's home, she saw that Charles, Robby Ray, along with Melody were waiting on her.<p>

"Great, here they are." Melody almost growled out.

"Sit. All of you. We have got some things to talk about." Robby Ray demanded. As they all took their seat. Charles got up and began to pace back and forth, not facing anyone. Then when he did, he spoke in a really dark voice.

"As you all know, Michael is gone." Charles said. "I would go and file a missing persons report, but from past experiences, I know that bullshit won't work. Jake is going to be dealt with legally, because a libel suit should be getting to him at any time. The real problem is that Michael is out there somewhere, not in the right state of mind. Plain and simple, that is plain bad news. So, here's the thing. Four tickets to St. Louis."

"You three, along with Melody are going out to Saint Louis to find him." Robby Ray demanded.

"What? Why? He's dangerous! He killed someone!" Miley pleaded with her father.

"The guy that he killed? He broke into our sister's house, and tried to kill our niece." Charles said. "Then Michael shot him. Plain and simple. I can give you the entire story, but it will be better if it came from him."

"Now that's cleared up, see you when you get back." Robby Ray said.

"Wait, why do we have to go?" Oliver asked, speaking for the three of them.

"Melody might try something without you three there." Charles said.

"And with them there, I won't?" Melody joked, but being really serious.

"Watch it." Charles said, pointing a finger at her directly.

"Awesome. I have to baby sit three children, this is going to be fun." Melody moaned from her seat in the kitchen. "I wonder what Michael is doing..."

* * *

><p>As Michael continued to wonder around St. Louis, he found a small video game store. Michael never saw it before, because it just opened, obviously. He calmly stepped in, and saw a clerk who was no older than he was, and he greeted her with a wave of his hand. With that, he just looked around.<p>

Then trouble came. As Michael was out of view, some guys, two, walked into the store, and began to hassle the young female clerk. Michael sat in the back as they began to tie her up, and ransack the store. Then they found him, and began to hassle him, which was going to be their biggest and last mistake.

"Hey blondie, hand over your cash!" One of them said.

Michael ignored them, and continued to browse the handheld section.

"Look here, stupid." The guy asked, putting the gun to his head to show that he meant business. "I am not going to ask you again, hand over your cash before-"

Michael heard enough. He took out the concealed sword that he had under his shirt, and stabbed him clear through the head. The other robber saw what was happening, and ran off. Michael watched him leave, and looked at the tied up teen.

As Michael approached, she pleaded with him to spare her. She was talking so much, it irritated Michael, so he taped her mouth shut, and cut her loose.

Michael just shook his head, and playfully messed her hair. He left some money on the table to pay for the game that he wanted, and he disappeared.

_I better stick around, because I know big sis is going to show her face eventually... _Michael thought to himself.

Michael went to a nearby roof, and waited for the fun to begin, and that is exactly what happened. Fun...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you read in my past stories, Michael has a sister that is a cop, so that is still true here. Anyway, in the next chapter, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Melody land in St. Louis, and things really kick off then. With that said, R&amp;R faithful readers!<strong>


	3. The Show Me State

**AN: As Melody, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver arrive in St. Louis, they meet Michael's eccentric grandmother, and Miley meets his older sister. Wonder where the rivalry between Michael and Marie started? Well, it will start here, and continue in the next chapter. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: The Show Me State**

The plane ride was quiet among the four of them, well, between Miley and Melody at least. Oliver and Lilly couldn't shut up, but Miley noticed that Melody was ready to rip her head off at a moment's notice. Miley knew that she was either partially responsible for Michael running off, or completely. They really was on a mission here, because Melody and Miley were told to bring Michael back to Malibu, and don't come back until they did so.

Melody took a deep breath as their plane made a landing into Lambert Airport. She looked over at Miley and glared. Then turned her ear buds up. Melody sighed, and just stared out at the night sky.

Melody knew Michael, and the state of mind that he was in, that meant that he was going to do something that he was going to regret.

Little did they know, Michael had already killed someone else.

* * *

><p>Michael sat on the nearby toy store, watching the detectives and what not run in and out the game store. He couldn't hep but to smile, because he knew that he was responsible for what happened, but the jerk had it coming. He didn't know who, or in this case, WHAT, Michael was, and he payed the big price for that. Michael watched, and soon saw a specific detective car pull in front of the store, and a familiar blonde get out the car. Michael knew that woman all too well.<p>

That woman was his big sister, Marie. Michael was about to leave, but decided to stick around. This had just got very interesting...

* * *

><p>Marie walked into the store, through all of the yellow tape, and right towards the body. She sighed at she saw the kid. Hell, Michael wasn't older than this guy, not by much anyway. She couldn't help but think about her troubled little brother as she entered the gaming store and looked around.<p>

"Alright, who is he?" Marie asked the other detective on the scene.

"Name is Phillip John Clapp." The detective answered her. "He and two other friends came in, tried to rob the place, but he ended up getting it right through the head. Sad, the kid can't be older than seventeen."

"Exactly seventeen. His ID says so." Marie said, handing the ID to him. She stood from the body, and looked around.

"Where is the clerk?" Marie asked the detective.

"Outside, waiting for you to question her." The detective said once more. Marie sighed, and walked out to meet the young girl that was sitting wrapped in a blanket, slightly rocking. Marie took a seat next to her.

"Hey there. Marie Harris. Mind telling me what happened here?" Marie asked softly to the young girl.

"It happened so fast." The young girl, who was named Sonya, said. "I was sitting there, waiting on the customer that came in before the three robbers. He went towards the handheld section, and the three robbers came in after that. They grabbed me, tied me up, and began to grab the money from the register. Then they noticed the guy at the back of the store. One guy told him to get down, and the guy just went about his business as if nothing happened. He poked the guy in his head with the gun, and the guy just stabbed him through the head. The other two robbers took off, and left me there. The guy untied me, payed for his game, and left."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Marie asked her.

"He wore a short sleeved white hoodie, with a black dragon on the back, and he was a blonde." Sonya answered. "He looked a little bit like you."

"Thanks." Marie said. She stood up, and walked towards her car, then she noticed someone on a adjacent building looking at her. Marie looked towards him closely, but the figure was gone. She shrugged her shoulders, and climbed into her car, but a nagging suspicion remained.

_Did Michael do this? _She asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Lilly asked Melody as she drove into a place called Fox Drive.<p>

"Michael's sister's place." Melody said. "Why stay at a hotel when we can stay there for free, hopefully." Melody wondered.

"What is she like?" Oliver asked her.

"She has a little girl. Her dad was a real nutcase, though, and that is why Michael put him down." Melody grumbled. She pulled into a white two-story home, and turned off the car.

"Stay here." Melody said to the occupants of the car. She climbed out of the car, and walked up towards the front steps. She knocked the door, and waited for a few moments. Then the door opened, revealing an old woman who was half her size, she looked at Melody with a look of shock on her face.

"Melody? What in the fuck are you doing here?" The old woman asked.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel, is Marie here?" Melody asked.

"No, she got called out to a robbery/murder, why?" Rachel asked.

"Michael is gone. We know he came out here." Melody stated. Then she pointed a finger right at Miley in the car.

"She ran him off. I don't know what she told him, but you and I both know that Michael is really unstable right now. If we don't find him soon, he might really lose it." Melody said.

"Well, she might be gone for the night, so you might as well stay here. That little bitch Miley can sleep in the car, I don't want her in here."

"Rachel, don't be like that. I hate her too, but that isn't right." Melody said, hating the fact that she is sticking up for that little tramp as well.

"Fuck her. She hurt my grandson, so why in the hell should I be nice to her?" Rachel asked Melody.

"It's the right thing to do?" Melody said, grasping at straws at this point.

"Fine, grab your stuff, and come inside." Rachel said.

Melody motioned for the three in the car to follow her inside.

All three knew that if Michael was that bad, his family was bound to be a bunch of nut cases, or even worse than he was, right? Is that what they had to look forward to?

Trust me, everyone is in for a big surprise, and that surprise is coming really soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW, only 45 minutes to write this. Anyway, Marie comes home to find Melody, Oliver, Lilly, and Miley at home, and after what happens is revealed, you will see why Marie and Miley are enemies. Five stars to anyone who can tell me who Phillip John Clapp is. R&amp;R to find out what happens next!<strong>


	4. Marie Finds Out

**AN: Well, Marie arrives home to find her house filled with people, and soon enough, she discovers that her brother is missing. Then the rivalry between her and Miley is born.**

**Chapter Four: Marie Finds Out**

It was a long night for Marie Harris, but she was glad to be home. At the crime scene, there was nothing that she could really do, but find the kid that killed Phil Clapp, and that was not going to happen tonight. She pulled into her driveway, but noticed that there was a foreign car, a car that didn't belong to her or her grandmother, in the driveway. She decided to ignore it for now, and just go to bed. She left her stuff in the car, locked it, and made her way inside. The minute that she unlocked the front door, Rachel met her there.

"What's going on? Who's car is that out there?" Marie asked her grandmother.

"Melody's." Rachel said. "She and her three friends Miley, Oliver, and Lilly are here. We have a really big problem."

"Like what?" Marie asked. "Where's Charles and Michael?"

Rachel didn't say a word, just pointed to the living room. Marie gave her a really cautious glance, and walked to the living room. There she saw Melody, along with Miley, Oliver, and Lilly. Melody awoke, and sat up, fixing her clothes. Marie took a deep breath, and sat down.

"Alright, what is going on? Where is Charles and Michael?" Marie asked, looking around for her little brothers.

"Well, Charles is still in Malibu." Melody said, her voice going a little scared.

"Where is Michael, though?" Marie asked, her real concern for her youngest brother.

"Gone." Rachel said, taking a seat with Melody on the couch.

"Gone? Gone where? Where in the hell did he go?" Marie asked the gathering that was in her living.

All of a sudden, every eye in the home was on Miley.

"Well," Miley began, "It went like this..."

* * *

><p>"Wait, you did what?" Marie asked Miley in disbelief.<p>

"Jake told me that Michael killed someone." Miley said. "I went and asked Michael if it was true, and he told me yes."

"What else?" Melody asked.

"I said that I hated him and called him a freak." Miley said in a low voice, but everyone could have heard her. Rachel moved in between her and Marie, because Marie was moving as if she was going to try and lay hands on Miley.

"Trust me, you little bitch, as soon as I find Michael, I am going to deal with you." Marie said, opening her cell phone. Marie hit a few buttons, and seconds later, Charles' voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Yes?" Charles said in an innocent tone of voice.

"Hello little brother, mind telling me what in the fuck is going on?" Marie asked in a calm but angry tone of voice. Charles took a deep breath, and began to tell his side of the story.

"Well, I take it that you know that Michael is long gone." Charles said.

"Duh, asshole. I know that. Why in the fuck aren't you here and why did you send these four out here?" Marie yelled.

"Take it easy! I am busting my ass doing damage control trying to keep Michael in that school! Plus, he trashed my house!" Charles screamed back.

"Really, now? Why in the hell does that matter?" Marie asked.

"Look, he is going to be out there for a little while. Besides, Melody and Miley have to find him before they can come back." Charles said in a calm way.

"Really? How in the hell does that happen?" Marie asked him.

"Beats me. That is up for them to decide. Call me and update me when something happens." Charles said.

"Wait. Don't...hang up." Marie said, before he hung up.

"Alright you four. You are going to be staying here while we try and get this mess under control." Marie said to Melody, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly. "I am going to fix the place for you guys to sleep downstairs."

"Thanks." Melody said.

"No problem." Marie said.

Melody can tell that after what she currently heard, she absolutely hated Miley right now, and who could blame her?

* * *

><p>"Hey Melody. Was Marie always like that?" Lilly asked as the three changed into their pajamas, and got settled in to their sleeping arrangements.<p>

"Yeah. As long as I have known her." Melody said as she was playing Pac Man. "She was always like that about Charles and Michael, especially Michael."

"What was Michael like growing up?" Oliver asked.

"I don't really know." Melody answered. "I met him a few months before we moved out to Malibu. I know enough about him that I need to know."

"What else do we need to know about Michael, Melody?" Lilly asked her once more.

"It would not mean anything coming from me, but he is a really good guy. Just don't piss him off." Melody said.

"So, what are we going to do about finding him? Where do we go?" Oliver asked her.

"As I said before," Melody began in a slightly irritated tone of voice, "I don't know everything about him, but over time he shared some info about his life with me. I know a few of his stomping grounds, and we are going to check those out."

"Anything else?" Lilly asked.

"Be ready for anything, trust me..." Melody said.

* * *

><p>Miley was sitting outside, looking at the bright stars above her head. This was going to be a really bad time, she could tell. She was only here in Missouri for a few hours, and already made enemies out of Michael's family. Not to mention that Michael was out there, doing god knows what.<p>

"Michael, if you are out there, and can hear me, I am sorry for what I did and for what I said." Miley said, a single tear falling from her eye.

As she turned to walk back into the house, she failed to notice a certain blonde teen watching her from the street. With a smile on his face, he began to walk on the dimly lit sidewalk.

"She's here. Wonderful. Now I get to play with her and the rest of my family." Michael said with a smile. With a sudden burst of energy, he took off towards the night of the small St. Louis town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Melody, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver travel around Michael's old neighbor hood in an effort to find Michael, all the while a certain blonde keeps an eye on them from afar. What will happen then? R&amp;R to find out!<strong>


	5. In Search of An Old Friend

**AN: Well, Melody, along with Miley, Oliver, and Lilly begin their search for Michael in his home town. This is going to feature some places and stores around where I used to stay, so enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: In Search of An Old Friend**

_Miley was walking home from school on a bright sunny day when out of nowhere, the sky turned dark and cloudy. Upon scanning the sky even further, she realized that Michael was floating right above her._

"_After what you did to me, and the pain that you caused my family, did you really think that this was not coming?" Michael all but shouted at her._

_Miley began to run, but she soon found that to be useless, because Michael was right on her. She fell to the concrete. She looked up from where she was laying, and found herself face to face with Michael himself._

_He only laughed as Miley began to be consumed with flames..._

* * *

><p>Miley bolted up, and looked around. She realized that she was in the makeshift room that she had with Lilly, Melody, and Oliver. She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep, because if she did, Michael would get her in her dreams. She couldn't believe that she was thinking like that, but it seemed to be that Michael was the type of guy that can make that happen very, very easily. Miley laid back down, her eyes staring at the ceiling. There was a bad storm coming, and it's name was Michael.<p>

* * *

><p>It kind of was a funny thing, not giving the situation, but it was a really weird thing to Miley and her friends that were not from here. Even though that Michael did what he did, the people around the city where he grew up acted as if what he did was justified. In a way, it was, because she knew from the things that she heard from his sister and Melody, he killed the man, who happened to be Marie's ex boyfriend, as he broke into the house and was going to do god knows what to them. Then it was Michael who ended up saving the two of them, the two being Michael himself and his niece, Lori Ann.<p>

Miley knew that there was something about Michael that made him different from the other kids that she knew. Hell, that alone is what attracted her to him in the first place. That was not it, though. Miley knew that there was something more to Michael in the first place. She could feel that there was something that he was hiding or not telling the rest that his family knew. In time, it was going to come out, but it would be better if it came from Michael himself, if they were going to be on speaking terms at all in the near future.

* * *

><p>Miley walked out of the basement bathroom, and saw her friends playing the arcade games that Marie had. Lilly and Oliver were playing Pac Man, and Melody was playing Donkey Kong. Miley let out a deep breath, and slumped into the couch with a loud thump.<p>

"Okay, so where are we going today?" Miley asked her friends.

"Simple, we are going to spend the day in Michael's and my old neighborhood." Melody said, not looking up from her game that she was playing. "Dollars to donuts, that is where he is staying, or that is where he has been recently."

"So, who should we go as? Ourselves, or as Hannah and her friends?" Miley asked.

"What the fu- Why would you even suggest something that stupid?" Melody said in total disbelief.

"Wait, what's wrong with that?" Lilly asked.

"Alright, look." Melody said, taking a deep breath. "Where Michael and I grew up, we all knew each other, and they know that you and Michael dated briefly. To make it short. They HATE you."

"Well, that just means that we have to go as ourselves, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, basically." Melody said.

"Well, when do we leave?" Miley asked. Melody smiled, crossed the room, and flipped the couch where Miley was sitting.

"Right now. Are you coming, Ms. Stewart?" Melody taunted from where she was standing. Miley crawled from under the couch and glared at her.

It was obvious that they were going to end up fighting before this whole entire mess was over.

* * *

><p>Brody was sitting at home, watching tv in his robe. He was looking forward to spending the day at home when a knock came from his door.<p>

"Great, who in the hell can this be?" He asked, getting up from his couch, and walking to the door. He peered out the window, and saw a familiar brunette, along with three other kids. Damn, he knew that Melody was going to come out here, but not this damn soon.

With a sigh, he opened his door, and stood on the porch.

"Well, I told the escort agency that I wanted a red head, but this will do." Brody said.

"Ha ha, asshole. Where's Michael?" Melody asked as she pushed passed him and the four of them followed Brody down to his 'dungeon'.

"Well, after he went psycho, I have no idea where he went." Brody said taking a seat in his chair.

"Man, you still collect comic books?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Brody said. "A lot of things have changed out here since you guys left."

Melody sighed, and just ran a hand through her black hair.

"Tell me something, who in the fuck are these three that you brought with you?" Brody asked, looking over towards Miley, Lilly and Oliver.

"My friends." Melody said, putting strain on the word friend.

"Oh yeah. Rachel mentioned something about a little tramp that Michael liked, and now that I have met her, she's not that bad." Brody said.

"Why does everybody out here hate me?" Miley asked no one in particular.

"Because we look out for each other." Melody said.

"Anyway, I have not seen Michael, but I know that he is going to be out here eventually." Brody said. "I am not really looking forward to seeing him, because I don't want mother hen out here knocking on my door."

"Wimp, you are still afraid of Marie?" Melody laughed.

"Of course I am." Brody said proudly. "She's a cop, and I really don't want her to come knocking on my door, especially knowing how she can be."

"We know first hand, thank you." Lilly mumbled.

"What about malls, would he go to any of those?" Oliver asked.

"I doubt it." Brody answered. "Jamestown Mall and Northwest Plaza were hit hard by economic issues, and there isn't shit at either worth visiting."

"Great. Any idea where we should look then?" Melody asked her friend.

"None. Good luck finding him, because I did all I could and would do." Brody said.

"Thanks." Melody said. She motioned for Miley, Lilly and Oliver to follow her.

"Well, Brody was unique, wasn't he?" Miley said as they left his front door.

"Miley, I swear, if you don't change your tune..." Melody said in a warning tone.

"What? What did I say?" Miley said in an innocent tone.

"Look, this is not California, this is Saint Louis, Missouri. There are things out here that are not in Malibu." Melody said. "There are certain people out here that if you walk and talk with the attitude that you have right now, they will hurt you."

"Really?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Really." Melody said. They got into the car, and began to drive away, but Miley noticed a blonde teen looking down towards them. It looked as if it was Michael, but when Miley looked again, the teen was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Can you guess what is going to happen next chapter? Wait and see!<strong>


	6. A Long Awaited Return

**AN: With things starting to heat up out in St. Louis, what is going to happen now is really surprising. That being that someone that has been missing finally makes his return.**

**Chapter Six: A Long Awaited Return**

Melody, Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sitting in the Schnucks parking lot near Melody's home. They were just sitting there, trying to contemplate their next move. In all honesty, what they were doing now was a really stupid move. It was obvious that Michael was here in St. Louis, that was a given. Where was he was another question that they were trying to answer. Running around looking for him was not only a stupid move, but it was wasting time and money, money was the gas that she was burning trying to look for Michael. This was useless, and she knew it.

"Alright, this is bullshit." Melody said, getting the attention of her friends that were with her.

"What is the matter now?" Miley groaned.

"Running around is a waste of time." Melody said.

"How are we supposed to find him then?" Oliver asked her.

"Running around is not doing any good, so we should just head home to find him there." Melody said.

"What is that going to accomplish?" Lilly asked.

"What I suggest is that we head back to Marie's home, and wait for him there." Melody said.

"You think that he is going to show up there?" Miley asked her.

"I know he will eventually." Melody said, her voice breaking lightly.

The three noticed the change in Melody's voice. That meant that when he arrived there, it was not going to be a really good time for anyone involved, especially Miley.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Why is it that almost everyone in the city has been giving us dirty looks while we were out?" Miley asked Lilly and Oliver as they were sitting in the basement of Marie's home.<p>

"They aren't. If anything, they are giving you dirty looks, Miley." Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are they doing this to me though?" Miley ask the two once more. Oliver literally had to resist giving her an 'are you kidding me' look. He bit back some harsh words, and began to tell her what was on his mind.

"Alright, Michael told me something one day when I was hanging out with him." Oliver said.

"Wait, when did you hang out with Michael?" Lilly asked.

"That's not important." Oliver said before continuing. "Look, he told me that the community that he and Melody grew up in was very close. Everybody knows everybody. Michael told me that you so much as sneezed too loudly that everyone would find out about it."

"Basically, what Miley did and said to him was going to be public knowledge by everyone right now, wouldn't it?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, in shortest and lamest terms." Oliver said. "Also, his family, that being Charles and Marie, are really protective of him. Marie especially. One time, he told me that when she was ten and he was five, Marie beat the crap out of an older kid that was making fun of him."

"Great, that is really making me feel better about what I have to do to get back in their good graces." Miley said with a nervous sigh.

"You mean if you get back in their good graces." Oliver said. "Those two can hold a grudge for a long time."

Miley sighed, and began to walk up the steps.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lilly asked her.

"I have to find Melody and talk to her." Miley said. "Wish me luck."

"She is toast." Oliver said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Miley walked outside and found Melody just staring into the glow of the pool. Melody knew she was there, but she acknowledged her presence without looking up.<p>

"What is it, Miley?" Melody said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Look, I am really sorry about what I did to Michael, but how was I supposed to act? He admitted that he killed someone. What would you have done if you were in my shoes?" Miley asked her.

"I would have gotten all the info about him and then would have made my judgement about what he did, but of course I am not like you because I actually think before I act." Melody said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Look, what I did to Michael was bad, but you don't have to be nasty to me." Miley said. Melody finally turned to face Miley, and walked right towards her to stare her in her face.

"Look here, little girl, I wouldn't worry about what I am saying about you, but I would worry about what Michael is going to do when he gets you alone, which he will, of course." Melody said, walking past Miley and back into the house. Michael seemed to be one of those guys that revenge is going to be on his mind, and he is going to seek it on Miley and her family.

What was going to happen when Hurricane Michael hit? It was going to do damage, that's for damn sure...

* * *

><p>Melody walked back into the home, and found Marie sitting in the living room, just looking at something on tv. Melody took a seat quietly, and Marie spoke to her without looking at her.<p>

"I know that Michael killed that kid at that video game store." Marie said. Melody didn't answer, because she already knew that. "He is going to have to go in to the police station, answer some questions about why he did it. In his current state, he is not going to be much of a real help."

"What are we going to do when he shows up?" Melody asked her.

"I don't know, but he is going to be in a mood for a fight. God help us." Marie said.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and Miley found herself wandering up the steps. She was still feeling the effects of her just waking up, and that was probably the reason that she really didn't notice that a certain blonde was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting on her.<p>

"Hello Miley." An all too familiar voice said in the background. On cue, Miley froze to the spot that she was standing on, and slowly looked around to see who it was that called out to her, but in all honesty, she knew exactly who it was.

There, in all of his glory, was Michael Harris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Michael's back, but what is going to happen next? Read and find out!<strong>


	7. Michael Comes Back Home

**AN: Well, Michael has finally arrived in his hometown, and more importantly, his sister's kitchen. Miley is right in front of him, and what is going to happen is not going to be a secret anymore...**

**Chapter Seven: Michael Comes Back Home**

Miley stood frozen to the spot that she was standing on. Michael was sitting right in front of her, and she knew that after what she did to him a few months earlier, that what was going to happen to her was not going to be pretty, especially with what he was able to do to her. What really scared Miley was that he was sitting there without a sign of emotion on her face. Miley prayed that someone was going to wake up and come downstairs and divert attention off of her.

"What? Aren't you going to say something to me?" Michael asked her in almost a whisper.

Miley was still to terrified to speak at that point, which Michael thought was really funny, because he began to laugh under his breath. Miley composed herself, and answered him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Miley whispered to him, her voice full of fear.

"Nothing, right now, at least." Michael said, a smile returning to his face. That didn't make her feel better about the current situation, of course, but she knew that this was coming, and she deserved what he was going to do to her.

"Sit down." Michael said with no hesitation.

Miley contemplated doing so, but that meant getting in close to a really unstable teen who really was capable of doing almost anything.

"SIT DOWN." Michael said once more, getting to be really angry at that moment. Miley did as she was told, and sat right across from him. She wondered what Michael was going to do right now, because in all honesty, sitting across from him as those thoughts han through her mind, that really scared Miley.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence for Miley, Oliver and Lilly emerged from the basement, and the moment that they saw Michael, things really got weird, and when I say weird, I mean weird and uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi. How did you get in here?" Oliver asked him. Michael mentally cursed himself. Sometimes Oliver Oken could really be a moron. What Lilly saw in Oliver, Michael could not ever get.

"I murdered my sister and I sat in here waiting for you three to wake up. I walked in the front door, you moron, and here I am." Michael said. "I take it that you met my family, so, what in the blue hell are you three doing out here?"

"Uh..." Oliver was only able to get out of his mouth. Lilly was latched onto his arm, and Michael laughed to himself. He was not going to do anything to them now, but why let them know that? He was having some fun right now.

"So, how has the city been treating you?" Michael asked, smiling casually. "You know, I have a lot of friends out here, and they already know what I did, and why I did it. Plus, they don't take too kindly to people that talk down about their own. You better watch your mouths out here, but knowing how fast word travels, that might be a lost cause already."

After a moment of silence, Michael spoke again, his voice more authoritive.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Michael asked once more, keeping a close eye on his former friends..

No one spoke, they just stared at him with fear in their eyes. Michael was having his fun, but now this scared BS was starting to wear on his nerves.

Michael scanned the area for his family, but of course they were still asleep. Michael sighed, and stood up suddenly, causing the three friends in front of him to wince.

"I am only going downstairs to see what is up with Melody." Michael said, walking towards the basement door. Michael stood there in front of them, and fake-jumped at Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. They winced hard, and Michael laughed, going down the stairs.

"What was that?" Oliver whispered, turning to Miley. "After everything that has happened, he is acting like that?"

"Look, we thought that we know what Michael is really capable of, but now after what we really know about him, we really have to watch what he does and says." Miley said.

Oliver and Lilly nodded in agreement, because the Michael that they knew was gone, and now they had this loose cannon that was capable of anything.

* * *

><p>Melody was sound asleep on the couch in the basement when Michael krept down there. He walked over to her, and smiled happily. He pulled over a chair, and took a seat, waiting for her to wake up, which was not going to be long, of course.<p>

Michael took a quarter that he had in his pocket, and flicked it at her head. That did the trick, because a moment after doing that, Melody began to sit up, her eyes still closed.

"Alright, which one of you assholes did that?" Melody said in a sleepy tone of voice, rubbing her forehead where the quarter hit her.

"Well, good morning to you too." Michael said. Melody eyes snapped open, and well enough, Michael was sitting right in front of her, smiling his usual smile.

"Melody was speechless, but she had to be sure that it really was him. She reached out, and touched his face, and his hair.

"I am real, Melody. Stop touching me, or I will have to slap you." Michael said. Melody squealed happily, and threw her arms around him, hugging her 'stepbrother' happily.

"Really, Melody. stop hugging me before I throw up." Michael joked. Melody released him, and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Wow, I am happy to see you." Melody said.

"So am I." Michael said back. "Let's see how the rest of the family is doing. I can tell that this is going to be really fun."

Melody froze, because when a man like Michael Harris said something like that, that could have meant almost anything, and the 'anything' that she thought of at that moment was not good.

Then again, who knows what was going through that blonde's mind?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was pretty much a transitional chapter, meaning that nothing really happened, but it will next time. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	8. Some More Big Surprises

**AN: Well, now we get into some certain things about Michael that were never known. That means that certain things about Michael will be revealed from here on out. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight: Some More Big Surprises**

Marie was in for a big surprise. She was laying in her bed, and she suddenly felt someone watching her, or standing over her watching her sleep. She didn't think nothing of it, honestly, because Lori Ann would do that on occasion, and she got so used to it that it really didn't bother her most of the time. Of course this time was different. When she felt the presence not leaving, she opened her eyes, and saw a teen with long blonde hair, and she would have recognized that hair from anywhere.

"Hello, Marie." Michael said in a cold voice. Marie quickly shot up, on her defensive almost immediately.

"Michael? What in the hell are you doing here? When did you get here?" Marie asked, still stunned that her brother was sitting right in front of her.

"I have been here for almost a week. But after what I did, you already know that." Michael said, smiling slightly.

"Michael, I am sorry for what happened to you, but you have to talk to the cops after what you did." Marie said.

"Fuck that. I am not talking to them unless those cops come here and get me themselves." Michael growled.

"Mike, please. Don't do this now, just calm down, and think about this." Marie said, trying to reach her brother. "Just chill out, and get yourself together."

Michael stood up, and walked over to his sister's bedroom door. Before he left, he turned around and gave her a really icy glare. What it meant at that time, well, that look could have meant anything, coming from Michael. Marie watched as he casually left the room, hearing his footsteps going down the stairs. She herself threw on her robe, and went downstairs herself, ready to meet the storm that was potentially brewing.

* * *

><p>Michael was standing near the edge of Marie's pool, just having a good time being back home. He took a seat on the edge, and let his bare feet sink into the cool water of the pool. After everything that can and will most likely happen, he can sit down, and relax as if nothing was happening or was going to happen. He only looked up to see Melody come out and join him, sinking her feet into the water.<p>

"You know, no matter how many times I think about it, I can still be used to staying out here for a long time." Melody said with a smile.

"I know. After a hard day, there is nothing I enjoy more than sinking my feet into the water to calm my nerves." Michael said, returning her smile.

"Michael, the reason that we are out here is to bring you back to Malibu." Melody said. Michael sighed impatiently, as if he already knew this information. "Look, everyone at home is worried about you, and we were wondering what happened to you. Especially me."

"Thanks, but as you can see, I am fine." Michael said. "As for heading back to Missouri, I don't know. Besides you and Charles, there isn't shit for me out there."

"There can be, if you make it that way." Melody told him.

"Really? Like what?" Michael said.

"I have known you long enough to know that you still like Miley, for example." Melody said.

"I am not even going to deny that." Michael said. "Because it is true, I still like Miley, but after what Jake did, I still can't show my face out there in Malibu."

"I smashed him with a glass, so that dick won't try that again." Melody said proudly.

"Nice." Michael replied, giving her a smile. He looked behind him into the kitchen, and noticed that his sister was bringing in some pizzas that she order.

"Let's get inside before everything is gone." Michael sighed, going in his sister's home.

Melody smiled, and followed after him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't subtle, but it was obvious that Michael was more than a little uncomfortable being around Miley. After what happened, and what she said to him, which still was sort of a mystery to the lot of them, they could literally sense the strain between the two of them.<p>

"Alright, Melody, what is going on between them?" Lilly asked her. Melody calmly sat down her soda, and began to answer her friend.

"It is not complicated, really." Melody began. "It is really all about Miley sorry that she hurt Mike, but not wanting to say anything out of fear of what he might do or how he is going to act towards her."

"And Michael?" Oliver interjected.

"He still has feelings towards Miley." Melody said. "We really can't or should do anything about it because it is not our business to do anything about it."

"So we sit here and wait for something to happen, right?" Lilly asked her.

"Yeah, that is exactly what we are going to do." Melody sighed, taking another sip of soda. "Man, it is going to be one hell of a weekend, that is for damn sure. We are all going to a family barbeque tomorrow. That is going to be a real fun time."

"That brings up another question, what is his family like?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to do what Michael did when I met them for the first time. I am going to leave you guys in the dark, and get ambushed when everything hits you at once." Melody said. "No really, they are nice people, just don't piss them off."

Lilly and Oliver had a look on their faces as if they were going to laugh, but Melody stopped them dead.

"I am serious."

* * *

><p>Miley was unable to sleep late that night, so she decided to head upstairs to see what was going on. When she did, however, she noticed a bright flash coming from outside, when she looked outside to see what was going on, she saw someone floating in the middle of the sky, his long blonde hair flowing and his eyes were replaced with glowing white orbs.<p>

For some strange reason, Miley was not afraid of this guy, and she slowly found herself walking out towards this mysterious figure. Whoever this was, they saw her. He slowly floated down, and stood before her.

That is all Miley remembered before she slowly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, just to make it clear, the whole 'Michael has powers thing will be cleared up eventually, as for where he got those powers, that is still up in the air. With that said, please keep on reading to fond out what happens next!<strong>


	9. Into Michael's Mind

**AN: This chapter takes place right where the last one left off. With that said, let's see what happens right now.**

**Chapter Nine: Into Michael's Mind**

_Miley had no idea where she was. She was alive, and she had full control of her body, but as to where she was, that was the scary thought, because she had no earthly idea as to where she was. She was about to run around, and literally scream for help, but then she found herself literally warped to a facility of some sort. She entered, and saw various people sitting around, looking and talking to kids that were dressed in all white clothes. As she looked around and walked through the place, she found a door, and walked through it, literally. Then she saw a blonde kid who was no older than the age of 13, with long hair that resembled a certain kid that she knew. He was hunched in the corner, crying his eyes out. Miley was about to go over there, and comfort him when the door behind them opened up, and a doctor dressed in a white lab coat came in._

_"Michael? Your brother is here to see you. Come on, and we will go and see them." The doctor said, taking him towards the waiting area where his brother, and as they soon noticed, his sister was waiting for him._

_Miley only looked on as she inspected the younger versions of Michael's brother and sister, Charles and Marie. Michael took a seat, and just looked with his head down._

_"Hey Michael, how are you holding up?" Charles asked him. Michael didn't respond, but he did look at him with some affection._

_"Listen, man. We are sorry that this had to happen to you, but we did not know what to do." Charles said. "I know that you killed him to protect Lori Ann, but we had to do something to prevent those people from taking you away."_

_Michael still didn't make eye contact, or even look in their general direction, then Marie decided to speak, and that is where the real trouble started._

_"I am sorry that I had to do this, little brother, but I have a little daughter to think about, and I am sorry, but I can't have this right now." Marie said, trying to reach out, and comfort her little brother._

_Michael slapped her hand away really hard, and reached out and punched his sister in the face. Miley watched as his real agression begin to show. Michael climbed across the table as to get at his older sister, but Charles and some other doctors held him back._

_"You bitch! I am going to get you for this!" Michael screamed as he was led away. Charles watched as they led his little brother away, and looked at his older sister._

_"Really. Was that necessary?" Charles asked Marie._

_"I had to tell him the truth. I need to protect my daughter." Marie said, still holding the spot where Michael hit her._

_"What was Michael doing that landed him in here? You put him in here to protect your career, and now he hates us for it." Charles said._

_"Please, he will understand what I did and why I did it someday." Marie said._

_"I hope so, but I really doubt it." Charles said._

_Soon enough, there was a bright light, and Miley was gone from that time and area._

* * *

><p>Miley found herself waking up, and realizing that she was in her sleeping area where she was sleeping with Lilly and Oliver. She remembered seeing a being that was out of this world, and then she fell asleep. Then she was watching some scene that was taking place, or was taking place in the past. Then she had to wonder if what she saw was real, or if it was all a dream that would sort of explain how he was acting, and explain the way he was. Then again, why on earth would she have that dream? She didn't need to know what happened to Michael, but why did she had that dream, and how did she have that dream?<p>

Miley knew that Michael was no normal teenager, but she was in for a big surprise soon enough.

* * *

><p>The next day came without a hitch. As the family in the home were attending a barbeque at the home of Michael's uncle's, Chris. Michael found himself talking with family as the rest of them were sitting around listening to what was happening.<p>

"Mike, tell them about the time that car blew up in front of your house." Charles said.

"Wait, what? When did this happen? Where was I?" Melody asked looking at him.

"You were still at school." Michael laughed. "Alright, here is what happened. A few of my buddies had a really crappy rental car. They spent the entire day trashing it, basically, and when they brought it to my house, it was driving on a slant, or slanted anyways. So one of them, Alex, Joey, or Spencer, decided that it would be a good idea to set the radio on fire. They succeeded in doing so, but the entire car went up in flames as well."

"What happened after that?" Lilly asked.

"The fire department and the cops came out. Once the car was put out, the cops asked me if I knew who did it or if I saw who did it. I said no, because honestly, I didn't see who did it or knew for a certain who did it." Michael laughed.

"Why would you do something like that?" Oliver asked.

"See, Oken, where I grew up was scenic nowhere." Michael said. "We had to make our own fun, and sometimes we broke minor laws, but it was all in good fun."

"I am surprised that you didn't get arrested a lot more, with your sister being a cop and all of that." Lilly said.

"Yeah, after all I have been through, that was the least of my worries." Michael said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>As the festivities were winding down, Miley wandered outside, and found Melody standing looking at the stars as the cool night was washing over the entire city. Melody acknowledged Miley's presence without even looking at her.<p>

"The one thing that I can never get over is what Michael has been through." Melody said. "The way that things turned out for him, and what he has been through, makes me wonder how he has not gone completely nuts already."

"I know. I feel terrible about what happened back in California, and Jake didn't make anything better, but what can I do about it?" Miley asked.

"Simple. Michael still has feelings for you, and Malibu will quiet down eventually about what Michael did. But if you really want to make things right, you have to talk to him." Melody said, smiling at her.

Miley watched as Melody left, and then she wondered, what would happen if they, her and Michael, evaentually got together. That was a thought that sort of scared her, but what really scared her was that it made sense the more that she thought about it.

Miley smiled, and rejoined the party that was going on inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, another chapter in the books. Next chapter, Miley finds out what else was in his mind, and it is something that shaped Michael into the man he is today. With that said, wait and see what is going to happen next!<strong>


	10. Secrets and Making Up

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter. With everything that Miley sort of knew about Michael, now it is time for him to tell her one last thing. Trust me, it is a big one.**

**Chapter Ten: Secrets and Making Up**

"Marie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael said, walking up to his sister.

"Sure, what's up?" Marie asked her little brother.

"After what she said and what she did to me, I still like Miley." Michael said. Marie dropped what she was doing, and looked at him, with a stoic look on her face.

"Why in the world would you like a bitch like that?" Marie stated. "I don't see what anyone sees in her, and in all honesty, I want the little tramp out of here as soon as possible."

"Come on Marie. Don't talk about her like that." Michael said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Marie said, her voice getting serious. "She hurt you really bad, and now you want me to like her."

"I do! Why is it hard for you to like her?" Michael asked.

"Because she is a liar, and she is going to hurt you again in the future when and if you get into a relationship with her." Marie said once again in a motherly tone of voice.

"Will you let me worry about that, okay?" Michael said.

"Fine. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Marie said.

Michael muttered something under his breath, and walked out side to sit by the pool, he had a lot to think about, and he had to tell Miley the entire truth before anything can move on, especially in an relationship.

* * *

><p>Michael was sitting at the pool when he saw Miley walking out to join him. He smiled slightly, and let her take a seat right next to him.<p>

"Mike, I really need to know. I had a dream last night about you, and you were in some type of place that I think was a mental institution. What happened there?" Miley asked.

"To escape the slim chance of prosecution, my 'loving' sister put me in a place for troubled teens." Michael said.

"You didn't need to be there, did you?" Miley asked him.

"No, not at all." Michael sighed. "It was a ploy to get the cops off of me because the family of the guy that I killed was making trouble for me, and that pretty much brought in the cops to get on my case."

"You turned out to be a really good guy. You still have your whole life ahead of you." Miley said in a cheerful tone of voice.

Michael demeanor sort of changed when he hear that, and Miley noticed it too.

"Michael, there is something else, isn't there?" Miley asked. She watched her friend almost struggle to literally find the words to speak to her, and then he finally did what he had to do.

"Yeah, there is something else." Michael said. "Come here."

Miley moved forward towards him, and he took her face in his hands.

"Close your eyes." Michael said. Miley did as she was told, and unvoluntarily, her mind went blank. Then she could literally feel her mind go to a different place...

* * *

><p><em>Miley now found herself standing in front of a house that she had no idea who's it was. She was about to ask where she was, then she noticed a little boy, younger than what she saw earlier. Just by the long blonde hair alone, she knew who it was. Then she saw another blonde, who had similar hair to Michael, and then Miley remembered the picture while she was snooping around his room in Malibu. There was no doubt. That older woman was Michael's mother, Lori Ann.<em>

_"How are you doing, there, Mike-Mike?" Lori Ann asked._

_"Fine, mommy." Michael stated._

_Lori Ann was tending to her yard, and the young Michael was outside, watching her. Miley was wondering the reason why she was brought here. That question was going to be answered soon enough._

_Miley watched as a black car with tinted windows pulled up, and rolled down the driver's side window. Lori Ann looked up just as the shots began to fire. Miley looked away, and ducked down as the shots ceased and the black car drove off._

_When Miley looked up, she saw Michael just staring, shaking his mother, thinking she is sleep, blood coming from a wound in his head._

_"Mommy..." Michael cried before passing out next to his mother._

* * *

><p>Miley was snapped back to reality. She nearly was about to break down and cry after seeing what she had just saw. She looked towards her friend, and Michael had tears in his eyes. That explained everything, almost everything to be precise. Miley looked at him, and took his hand.<p>

"Michael..." Miley said softly. "I had no idea."

"Now you do." Michael said, looking back at the water in the pool. "The bullet is still in my head. The doctor's said that it will kill me eventually. I don't let it bother me, really, because it is not worth worrying that when is my last day going to be, so I just live life the way I want to."

"That's good." Miley said, trying to get her friend to loosen up, and come clean, which he did."

"Yeah, but what really gets me sometime is that I can't get close to someone in fear that I might die soon afterwards." Michael said sadly.

"Michael, like you said, maybe you don't need to worry about that, and just live your life the best way you can." Miley said.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Michael smiled.

Miley sadly smiled, pulled herself closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Michael smiled, and pulled her close to him. The night was cool, and something caused him

_What the hell. _Michael thought. Michael lifted up Miley's face, and kissed her lightly.

"I like you, Miley Stewart." Michael said.

"I like you too, Michael." Miley said, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

_This is how stories should end, with the guy getting the girl. _Michael thought.

**THE END**


End file.
